gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Era
The Cosmic Era is the fictional timeline of the anime television series Gundam Seed and its spinoff projects. This Gundam timeline is noted for its similarities with the Universal Century timeline started by the first Mobile Suit Gundam' series. With Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, the Cosmic Era universe is the only Gundam universe after the original Universal Century with multiple TV series (two so far). Before that, the second most developed universe was Gundam Wing's After Colony universe, with one TV series, one OVA series and a compilation movie. The Universal Century universe remains by far the most developed one, with four TV series, four OVA series, fifteen theatrical releases, and various specials. Series *Gundam SEED, 50 episodes, plus a five minute After-Phase. *Gundam SEED: Special Edition - 3 Movie/episodes (First two aired as TV specials in four installments), recap of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Destiny, 50 episodes, with an After-Phase OVA that is an extended version of the last episode of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition - 4 Movie/episodes, recap of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer - 3 ONA episodes, side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Astray R, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Astray B, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED X Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED. *Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam Seed vs Astray, manga side story of Gundam SEED Destiny. *Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, manga follow-up to Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. It will also tie in with the ONA side story Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. *Gundam SEED vs Astray, a photo novel published in Dengeki Hobby. Chronology ;AD calendar : As petroleum resources run out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The world's nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers. : Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War, while the Type S influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties. ;-16 April 1 : George Glenn is born ;1 : Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region. ;4 : George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize ;5 : George Glenn enlists in the military ;9 : The Reconstruction War ends. The previous national order has been radically changed, and new powers like the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, and Republic of East Asia have emerged. : The United Nations formally adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange Point 1. ;10 : The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins. : George Glenn becomes an employee of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration (FASA). : The Atlantic Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Eurasian Federation and the Republic of East Asia follow suit. ;11 : The space station Yggdrasil is completed. ;12 : The lunar city of Copernicus is completed. : FASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site. ;15 : The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky is completed. : George Glenn's Confession. As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events. : In the name of environmental protection, the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology. ;16 : An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator controversy issue. A protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators. ;17 : A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be involved. : Construction of the Porta Panama mass driver begins in Central America. ;21 : Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria. ;22 : The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil. : Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. ;23 : Patrick Zala, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation. ;29 : George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination. ;30 : The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins. : The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4. : The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya mass driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis. ;31 : The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac. : The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility. ;50 : The Zodiac Alliance is formed ;53 : George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. The PLANT Supreme Council is formed. ;65 : First Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) ;67 : ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first fully-functional mobile suit ;69 : The Atlantic Federation begins a mobile suit development program ;70 : The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration after a terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. The Alliance declares war on the PLANTs. ;70, February 14 : With the attack on Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine War begins ;71, September 27 : Hostilities end with a cease-fire after the Second Battle of Jachin Due ;71, November : South American War for Independence ;72, March 10 : Treaty of Junius signed, formally ending the Bloody Valentine War ;73, October 2 : Raid of Armory One ;late 73 : Break the World Incident, Second Bloody Valentine War begins ;74 : Second Bloody Valentine War ends with a peace treaty between PLANT and Orb See Bloody Valentine War and Second Bloody Valentine War for a detailed chronology of events during the wars. Category:Cosmic Era